1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle pedals, and more particularly to bicycle pedals with locking function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycling has become a very popular habit, which can provide transportation, exercise purpose and green fuel. Most of bicycles are equipped with shock absorbers for more comfort and safety.
However, thief issue is a serious problem for bicycle owners. Most of typical bicycle locks are extra accessories, which needs to be attached onto the bicycle. But during riding period, the bicycle lock might fall off the bicycle or damage the bicycle.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A locking device for a bicycle has a lockable pedal 10, a lock 12, and a U-shaped extendable frame 14. The lock 12 has a main body 16, a key hole 18 on the main body 16, a key 20, two through holes 22, 22′ on the main body 16, and a pivoting shaft 24 on the main body 16. Another end of the pivoting shaft 24 is connected to a bicycle body 30 of the bicycle. The U-shaped extendable frame 14 has a handle 26, two extendable arms 28, 28′ at two ends of the handle 26. Each extendable arm 28, 28′ has an outer column 281 and an inner column 282, the outer column 281 is hollow, the inner column 282 is solid, and the inner column 282 is inserted in the outer column 281.
When the two extendable arms 28, 28′ of the U-shaped extendable frame 14 of the lockable pedal 10 are respectively inserted through the wheel of the bicycle body 30 and the two through holes 22, 22′ of the lock 12, the U-shaped extendable frame 14, the lock 12 and the bicycle body 30 are all locked together.
When a user places the U-shaped extendable frame 14 through the bicycle to be inserted into the lock 12 at another side of the bicycle, which is difficult when surrounding environment is dark. Furthermore, a gap between the U-shaped extendable frame 14 and the lock 12 might increases with time.
Moreover, each extendable arm 28, 28′ respectively has the inner column 282 inserted in the outer column 281 for extension, however, weather weariness might cause corrosion on the surfaces of inner column 282 inserted in the outer column 281.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide bicycle pedals with locking function to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.